


82. Alex follows through on a promise

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [82]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	82. Alex follows through on a promise

_**Alex Skarsgard follows through on a promise to[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)**_[ **citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/) Evans  
[posted out of order; backdated to August 27, 2012, after the boys closed out [Alex's birthday weekend](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/8463.html)]

 

"Have you seen my blue t-shirt?" Alex calls, pawing through the laundry hamper. "I thought I brought it back from Vancouver, but... Oh, shit," he realizes. "I probably never even unpacked it." He jogs down the stairs to pull his carry-on out of the foyer closet, and sure enough, there's his shirt, right on top of the small pile of dirty clothes he never got a chance to wash this weekend. Of course, he was far more happily occupied, what with the incredible surprise getaway Luke planned to celebrate his birthday. But they drove back to L.A. at fucking dawn this morning -- a beautiful road trip, sure, although Alex pretty much hated every minute of it.

"Want me to wash your stuff and have it sent up?" Luke asks, coming out of the kitchen. "I can do it tonight." He knows how much his lover likes his blue t-shirt and the rest of the clothes in his carry-on. "I can repack for you too if you want?" he offers.

"What? No, it's fine." Alex stuffs his clothes back into the bag, shoves the paperback he's reading right in on top, and manages to zip the whole thing back up. "I think that's everything..." he looks around, absently patting his jeans pockets. And then his eyes laser-focus on Luke. "No, I was wrong. One last thing." He crooks a finger at his boy.

"Yes?" Luke smiles, closing the distance between them.

Alex fists his hands in Luke's t-shirt, then slowly but firmly turns and backs him against the wall. He stares at his lover for a moment, his eyes hot, trying to absorb every detail. Then Alex slips down to his knees and begins working open Luke's jeans.

 _Oh God._ Luke's cock jerks violently at the sight of Alex on his knees, arousal coiling so fast at the base of his spine it steals his breath away. "Sir..."

"That was an amazing dinner, you're right," Alex murmurs, his tone blandly conversational. He tugs Luke's jeans down to his knees and breathes in deeply, like he can imprint his lover's scent permanently on his memory. "I would have given you this anyway," he says, "because I promised. But you definitely earned it." He flicks his tongue out to rub the tip in the slit of Luke's cock.

The back of Luke's head hits the wall and he moans, hands curling into fists. "Fuck..." It's not like he'd forgotten, but with everything else they'd done this weekend... he swallows hard and forces himself to look at his sir, at Alex and at Alex's tongue on his cock, moaning again. "I have work today and you're going to kill me."

"I can stop," Alex tells him, watching Luke from beneath his eyelashes as he angles his head and licks his boy from root to tip, and then again. "But I don't want to."

"I don't want you to," Luke whispers, shaking his head, eyes locked on his lover's mouth. _Fuck._ He whimpers.

Alex grins. "Then we're in agreement," he says, as if there had ever been any doubt. "Good." He closes his lips around the head of Luke's cock, sucking lightly at first and then harder, drawing precome from deep within his lover. "Mine," he whispers - and it's damn near a growl - and takes Luke in to the back of his throat.

Luke curses under his breath, licking his lips, and slides his hands into Alex's hair, unable to help himself. "Oh, god," he groans, hips starting to move. "So good..."

Moaning, Alex braces his hands against the wall behind Luke and lets his lover take him how he wants. He doesn't totally surrender, though, hell no -- he sucks hungrily and meets every thrust of his lover's cock. "More!" he growls, sucking hard and drawing up another pearl of moisture.

Luke groans, hands tightening in Alex's hair, daring to grip as he slams his cock into his sir's throat, taking everything on offer.

It's so damn hot. And Alex can't keep resisting -- he unzips his own jeans with one hand and pulls out his cock, swiftly beating off.

That's it. The moment Luke realizes what Alex is doing, he's done for. He thrusts in once, twice and then pulls out, aiming his cock at Alex's face as it starts to spurt, thick strands of white lacing his skin.

With a loud groan Alex jerks, then gasps, holding himself in place for each and every hot splash. His tongue darts out to catch a taste and he looks up at Luke, watching his boy and roughly tugging at his own balls. The tight knot of lust in his gut unfurls suddenly and he moans, damn near swaying on his knees when his own climax crashes through him.

Luke whimpers at the sight then slides to his knees, cupping his lover's face in his hands as he licks every last drop from his skin. _God._ "Your cab's going to be here in a minute," he murmurs, kissing Alex roughly on the mouth. "You should go wash up. I'll make them wait."

Alex mumbles a noise - it might be non-committal agreement - and wraps himself around Luke, driving his tongue deep into his lover's mouth and taking, taking like it'll be enough to last forever.

Luke kisses back, every bit as reluctant to let go.

"Five days," Alex whispers, pressing kiss after greedy kiss to Luke's perfect lips. "Four and a half."

"Three if you don't count Monday or Friday," Luke counters with a soft laugh then smiles. "I love you so much."

"Definitely. Monday and Friday don't count for shit," Alex says, and grins. "Love you too."  



End file.
